Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh
is the second mecha of the Ninningers. Overview Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, unlike the rest of the Ninningers' mecha, can be formed without the use of a Nin Shuriken as the Ninningers become the OtomoNin themselves through the possession technique. During the combination, the six OtomoNin chase the Gekiatsu Dai-Oh Shuriken while combining. Genbumaru's back area folds up to reveal a pair of ports, which Byakkomaru and Pandamaru connect to by levitating themselves to them. Genbumaru then turns around, allowing the feet to touch the ground and stand up. Seiryuumaru and Magoimaru then catch momentum via drifting to become the arms, and finally, the Nin Shuriken becomes the head and Hououmaru plugs in to the back. Gekiatsu Dai-Oh fights without weapons, using rapid punches and kicks to overpower the opponent. Its special moves are: * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh fires a large fireball. * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh emits projectiles from the AkaNinger, AoNinger, KiNinger and StarNinger emblems that bind and shock the opposition. * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh makes a circling motion with its right arm, creating a water shield that reflects projectiles. * : Gekiatsu Dai-Oh unleashes a powerful dragon punch. * : Accessed by AkaNinger using the Jiraiya Nin Shuriken, it allowed Gekiatsu Dai-Oh to channel the power of the statue . Used in order to turn the tide against the Advanced Yokai Konakijiji who had piggy-backed onto the Robo in an attempt to crush it into the ground, he was repelled by the emission of green flames which made Gekiatsu Dai-Oh too hot for the Yokai to handle. * : Through the Paonmaru OtomoNin Shuriken, the wings of Hououmaru ignite in flames giving Gekiatsu Dai-Oh the ability to fly above the opponent. Jiraiya Technique - Jiraishin.jpg|Jiraiya Technique (Jiraishin) Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's finisher is the , where the six Ninningers are launched from the barrels in Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's chest, and they consecutively slash the giant target, destroying the foe. *A variation of this finisher is the Flying Gekiatsu Dai Fever, a mid-air version. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS History The Gekiatsu OtomoNin were created by the Ninningers, under the supervision of Tetsunosuke Saika XXII, in response to most of their OtomoNin almost being destroyed by Kyuemon's Karakuri Kyuubi. Initially they could not figure out how to power them as their other OtomoNin were imbued with souls, a technique they could not master. It was not until they faced a giant Minija that Takaharu proposed powering the OtomoNin by possessing them using advanced Ninpou. Facing the Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi who had taken a liking to Yakumo, Gekiatsu Dai-Oh earned her fancy as well. Tired of the whole situation, AoNinger personally repelled her with the Seiryuu Water's Reflection amd Seiryuu Fist before the Ninningers performed the Gekiatsu Grand Fever to destroy her. Finding themselves piggybacked by the heavy Advanced Yokai Konakijiji, who threatened to crush them into the ground, the Ninningers used the newly acquired Nin Shuriken of Jiraiya at his urging. Channelling the power of Jiraiya's , Gekiatsu Dai-Oh become literally too hot for Konakijiji to handle, thus forcing him off, allowing the Ninningers to destroy him with the Gekiatsu Grand Fever. The Ninningers would later repeat this tactic to repel the Advanced Yokai Oumukade who was constricting them before destroying him with the Gekiatsu Grand Fever as well. Struggling to prevent the Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma piloted by Masakage Tsugomori from flattening them with his roller, the Ninningers formed Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh for the first time as AkaNinger got the idea to combine Gekiatsu Dai-Oh with Lion Ha-Oh and Bison King. Evading Oboroguruma's roller, Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh engaged in a chase with the Giant Advanced Yokai, culminating with it destroying the roller using its cannons, allowing the Ninningers to destroy him with the Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Closing Shot. Briefly eluded by the teleportation ability of the keyboard-themed Yokai Mokumokuren, achieved through his space key, Gekiatsu Dai-Oh was able to destroy him with the Gekiatsu Grand Fever when UFOmaru was summoned from space to restrain him. Immediately forming Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh to face the giant Yokai Amikiri, the Ninningers, led by Chozetsu AoNinger, easily overcame his Scissor Cutter onslaught with the Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Bomber before quickly finishing him with the Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Closing Shot. Comandeering Shurikenjin single-handed against Mangetsu Kibaoni, Kasumi was backed-up by the other Ninningers in Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Following Mangetsu's routing, Gekiatsu Dai-Oh struck the leftover quartet of Gashadokuro with the Seiryuu Fist, leaving them open for Shurikenjin to destroy them with its successive finishers. Engaging the Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji in Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, the Ninningers were put in a pinch when he used his Blackout Drunk Turncoat ability to force Lion Ha-Ojo into attacking them then seizing Shurikenjin and Bison King by calling them to combine into Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, which was comandeered by Mangetsu Kibaoni. Briefly ejecting Shurikenjin to strike Gekiatsu Dai-Oh with the Splendid Slash, Mangetsu proceeded to defeat the Ninningers' with Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's Ha-Oh Mangetsu Buster, formerly known as the Ha-Oh Splendid Buster. Ejected from the crippled Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, the Ninningers were forced to flee as Tsumuji called in Tetsunosuke to repair it. It was restored in time for the final battle with Mangetsu as he enlarged himself, joining the fight against Shuten-douji with Shurikenjin, piloted by Yoshitaka, Tsumuji, and Shishi-Oh, which was combined with Bison King and Lion Ha-Oh once they were freed by Paonmaru, UFOmaru and Surfermaru. Fighting alongside Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, Gekiatsu Dai-Oh destroyed Shuten-douji with the Gekiatsu Grand Fever. Eventually, Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Da-Oh was formed and assaulted Mangetsu along with Shurikenjin utilizing the three auxilary OtomoNin. Ultimately, Mangetsu was finally destroyed by the Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Closing Shot. Components OtomoNin Hououmaru Circle"}} is a Fenghuang-themed figher jet OtomoNin designed by Takaharu. It forms the headdress of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS OtomoNin Seiryuumaru Circle"}} is a Dragon themed motorbike OtomoNin designed by Yakumo. It forms the right arm of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS OtomoNin Genbumaru Circle"}} is a Black Tortoise- based tank OtomoNin designed by Nagi. It forms the chest, torso, waist and thighs of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. It also forms Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's head during the Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh formation. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS OtomoNin Byakkomaru Circle"}} is a Byakko-based helicopter OtomoNin designed by Fuuka. It forms the right leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS OtomoNin Pandamaru Circle"}} is a panda-themed helicopter OtomoNin designed by Kasumi. It forms the left leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS OtomoNin Magoimaru Circle"}} is a black carp-based motorcycle OtomoNin designed by Kinji. It forms the left arm of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41-42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS Alternate Combinations Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Gattai Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is the combined form of Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Bison Change BisonKing and Lion Change Lion Ha-Oh. During the combination, Lion Ho-Oh and Bison King take the same positions they did in the Ha-Oh Shurikenjin formation, while Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, much like Shurikenjin, sits on the "throne" of Lion Ha-Oh's back, the Nin Shuriken of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh attaches to Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's chest, while Genbumaru's head splits apart to reveal a face which becomes the new head for Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and OtomoNin Houhoumaru reattaches itself to the Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion to serve as the formation's head. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh has many abilities that Ha-Oh Shurikenjin lacks. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is faster and more agile than Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, comparable to a fast car instead of the tank that Ha-Oh Shurikenjin embodies. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh can use the BisonKing cannons as boxing gloves pumping like pistons and launch them as projectiles for long-range attack. One of Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's attacks is the . Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's finisher is the . Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 36, 38, 42 Cockpit GekiatsuDai-Oh_Cockpit.png|Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's cockpit Gekiatsu Dai-Oh cockpt (MomoNinger).PNG|Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's cockpit (MomoNinger) Nin Shuriken - Created from six Sealing Shuriken when the Ninningers developed their new OtomoNin. There are six copies of this Shuriken. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . *Allows the Ninninger who uses it to transform into an OtomoNin. Also completes the helmet for Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Notes *Pandamaru marks the second time a Pink Senshi fights using a Panda themed mech (the first being the Panda Ressha used by ToQ 5gou) *Like Shurikenjin and Bison King, this mecha shares similarities to past mecha: **The massive display of the shuriken visor shapes for Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is similar to the shape-like forms of Choju Gattai OhBlocker of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, with Hououmaru sharing similarities with Choriki Gattai Ohranger Robo's Sky Phoenix. **The chest is near identical to Karakuri Giant Senpuujin from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, as well as the fact that a red ninja's Mech (Hurricane Hawk) forming the head, although it resembles much closer to Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin in terms of function with a finishing move resembling that of Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. **Similar to Majin Gattai MagiKing, the Ninningers become the components of the Mecha and join the cockpit in their human forms once they combine. However, the way the Mecha are combined resembles more towards MagiLegend from the same series, not discounting that both the Red Ranger's Mecha are Vermilion Bird-based. **The Gekiatsu Shot is very similar to the Gokai Magi Bind that is used by Magi GokaiOh, as both attacks involve launching sigils that bind and damage their enemies. **As the show borrows elements from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the robo formation can be seen as the equivalent, in both combat style and début appearance, to Goshin Gattai Kakure Daishogun. *Hououmaru having a -like motif might be from a misunderstanding about the Chinese, Vietnamese, and Korean cultures. Technically, it should be a -like motif instead of Fenghuang/Phượng Hoàng/Bonghwang. *This is the first time that a Sixth Ranger's Mecha is a primary component of a regular Robo. **This is actually acknowledged by Kasumi in the first episode this mecha is used in. *Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's fighting stance bears some resemblance to , a fighting game developed by Capcom. *This marks one of the first times in a while, where the main body is not formed by Red's Mecha. *Part of the announcement song for Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is from Dies Irae. *This is the first six piece robo to be formed by individual components rather than two other Robos or from alternate combinations to one. Appearances See Also References Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Six-Piece Combination Category:Giant Robo Category:Sentient Mecha